


The Loft

by Raven_Potts_913



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Queer Eye more than a makeover
Genre: Chapter 8, Friendship, Islamophobia, M/M, Racism, chosen family, one shots, queer eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: a group of one-shots about the goings-on in the QE loft when the fab 5 are not workingrating may changeas usual, I promise the story is better than the summary I just suck at these things
Relationships: Bobby Berk/Dewey Do, Karamo Brown/Ian Jordan, Tan France/Rob France
Kudos: 15





	1. Biggest fear

The boys had a week off in the middle of filming season 6 and they had all decided to spend it together hanging out in the loft, the boys knew almost all there was to know about each other at this point but still they had only known each other for a few years so Johnny always insisted that when they had time like this that they played little getting to know you games and that was exactly what he was doing with Tan and Bobby while Karamo was away in the back room on the phone to Ian and Antoni was in the kitchen doing dishes from lunch “ok ok so first kiss” JVN asked his brothers with a sly smile always enjoying these kinds of questions “em I was about 13 her name was Safrin she lived just down the road from us and our mums where very good friends and they always thought it would be lovely if we got married one day so I wanted to see what it was like to kiss her” Tan said with a small smile and Bobby laughed “I was about 16 when I had mine I met him online and bumped into him in New York” he began to explain and Johnny began to jump up and down “oh, oh, oh is that the one you told me about on the podcast” he asked “yeah the one that made me decide to move to New York” Bobby said with a smile “ok my turn to ask a question, ok let me think ……. oh that’s a good one, what’s your biggest fear” Tan asked his friends as Antoni walked over to the group sitting himself down beside Tan with a quick cuddle to his favriote brother “being alone and forgotten” Bobby answered and JVN jumped out of his seat and threw his arms round his brother “I love you bobbers, I love you so, so much” the groomer said as he clung to Bobby “I know sweety, I know” he answered and Tan just looked over at Antoni shaking his head at Johnathan’s over the top reaction “woah Bobby that’s deep I was goanna say clowns but yeah that seems rather dumb now so I’m just going to go again” he said standing up and heading back to kitchen “NO WAIT ANT COME BACK I NEED TO KNOW WHY YOUR SCARED OF CLOWNS” the groomer called after his friend jumping off of Bobby’s lap and running after the chef.

“So clowns huh” Karamo asked Antoni as he walked into the kitchen “oh you heard that huh” he asked as Karamo pulled himself up onto the counter top “yes, yes I did” he said as Johnathan walked into the room followed closely by Tan and Bobby “you cannot leave it like that sweety why are you so scared of clowns” Tan asked him sitting down beside Bobby at the breakfast bar as Johnathan joined Karamo on the counter top “it’s a long story Tanny” he tired desperate to get out of telling the story “oh no that’s not going to work come on just tell us you know there is no judgment here” Bobby said “well it started when I was 8 my parents took me and my sister to see a circus I was really excited about it but well then there was an accident” he said as he turned his attention to the coffee machine Bobby had got them for the loft and fixing it so there was some for all of them “what type of accident Ant” Bobby asked as he text his husband to tell him how much he loved him suddenly missing him very much and Antoni took a deep breath before speaking “ok so the clowns they sort of did, well no they did do it they did acrobatics at this circus you know” and JVN looked over at his friend “wait what the clowns were doing aerobics that’s just wired but not exactly scary wired” and Karamo pulled the earphone out of his youngest brother’s ear “maybe listen with both ears Johnny he said Acrobatics not aerobics like Zendaya in the greatest showman, right” he said turning to Antoni “yeah K that’s right these clowns would do some stuff on a wire and well one of the wires kind of snapped and the clown was right above us and the clown almost feel on top of me, it was really scary I mean I was just a little kid and I’ve been scared of them ever since” he said as the coffee machine dinged and he poured himself another cup “so now you all know my secret, my biggest fear but Johnny I don’t think you answered that one did you” he said desperate to get the attention of his story feeling like his fear was so small compared with Bobby’s fear witch the all knew came from the real trauma he experienced growing up and running away from home so young “oh fine ok well I guess mine is snakes even after having DR Sara Ruane tell me all about them and that there was nothing to be scared of I still am” he explained and Antoni just stared at him “who” “she was a guest on Getting Curious” Tan explained and Antoni nodded moving so that Tan was between himself and the baby of the group “ah ok I don’t always listen to it myself so was she like a snake expert or something” he asked and Johnathan gave him a look that could have killed “mine is something happening to my sons” Karamo said trying his best to diffuse the situation and he quickly succeeded when Jonathan turned around and threw his arms around Karamo “oh that’s so sad girl” “that’s sweet KB mine is losing Rob” Tan said taking Antoni’s cup from him stealing a drink before giving it back “thanks baby boi” he said with a sly smile and Antoni just nodded used to his best friend doing the likes of this “as if that’s ever going to happen Tan that man is crazy about you” Bobby said “yeah and Dewey is crazy about you but you still get scared of being alone” he rebutted “to schace Tanny” he said as the pair hugged “besides I’m barely home these days what if he gets sick of wating on me coming home” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice “never going to happen the three of us got really lucking in that sense now stop being so depressing boys it’s our time of lets go and enjoy it” Karamo said heading to the living room and the boys all soon followed coffees in hand ready to binge watch tiny home nation Jonathan wondering why on earth they let Bobby pick the show.


	2. The New Top

Karamo and Bobby where sat on the couch at the loft watching the news and talking about their days Karamo had been on his field trip with their hero earlier that day and Bobby had been busy working on the new house all day so they had been happy to see Antoni cooking dinner when they entered the loft a few moments earlier. Just as the news finished they heard the key turn in the lock so the duo looked behind them at the door to see Tan coming in with a look of pride on his face with multiple shopping bags in tow and Johnathan following behind him with even more bags but a frown on his face “their back” Bobby shouted through to the kitchen “ok I’ll start plating it up in five” Antoni responded as he began to put the finishing touches on dinner “what’s wrong girl” Bobby asked Johnathan as he passed by the couch “oh just ignore him she’s in a bad mood” Tan said as Johnathan disappeared to the back room to store his new cloths “oh guess what” Tan said dropping down on the couch placing the bags beside him “em what” Bobby asked afraid that Tan had decided that his wardrobe needed updating again and so had taken it on himself to get Bobby a few new pieces “I prevented a murder today” Tan said “wait what that’s amazing how” Karamo asked sure that Queer Eye’s Tan France prevents a murder would have been on the news “self-control and the victim was Johnathan Van Ness” he explained and Bobby just stared at the man “do we even want to know” he asked but before Tan could explain Antoni declared that dinner was ready and so the group headed into the kitchen to eat “what’s this” JVN asked as he entered the room “oh it Łazanki z kapustą i grzybami it’s a polish dish my dad would make a lot growing up” he explained to his friends confused looks “well I look forward to it Ant”’ Tan said always eager to try one of the many new foods Antoni introduced him to “ok so anyway Tanny why did you want to kill Johnathan” Bobby asked and Antoni having missed the earlier conversation just stared at his favourite brother in shock “oh it’s a long story” Tan started “and kind of dumb in hindsight” Johnathan added “yeah it was about a top” Tan explained and the other boys just looked at there brothers “For the love of all that is good Tan what the hell” Karamo said in shock “in Tanny’s defence I was being a bit bitchy today” “thanks Jackie but no I over reacted” Tan countered “WHAT HAPPNED” Antoni shouted dying to know so Tan took a bite of his dinner and began the story

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

Tan and JVN were enjoying the day neither of them had field trips so they had decided to go shopping together. They had just been to a jewellers and Jonathan had got himself a new necklace and now they were in a cloths shop as Jonathan had said that he needed new cloths to go with the new necklace because why not. Tan suddenly stopped in his tracks having seen a nice black top with lace on the arms and small diamontes on the chest “oh my gosh, now I know I don’t often wear lace Jackie but what do you think dose it suit me” he asked “oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I have that top” “that doesn’t really answer my question Johnny do they suite me or not” “oh of course it suites you Tanny but I have it” he said with a smile as he picked up a top he thought went with the new necklace “so what just because you have it doesn’t mean I can’t own it too it just means we need to make sure we don’t wear them at the same time sweety that’s all” Tan said checking to see if they had it in his size and putting it in his basket when he saw with glee that there was one left “what have you get there pet” he asked Johnathan with a smile “oh it’s a short dress shirt what do you think” he asked the fashion expert “love it darling, it suites you” he said 

**PREASENT DAY**

“Oh did Johnny do something to the top you got Tanny” Antoni asked from across the table “oh no, no its in the bag in living room I’ll show you it after dinner” he said “yeah he just agreed to ask me before wearing it on a day we might see each other” Johnathan said with s sly smile “so why the hell did you want to kill Jonathan then Tan” Bobby asked feeling nervous sitting between the duo “I was getting to that part before Antoni interrupted me” he said jokingly.

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

Suddenly Tan saw a top on hangers down the aisle and gasped and Johnathan looked over there was only two left and both men wanted it so the boys began to sprint down the aisle Johnathan was glad he had went for flats that day when he saw someone pick up one of the tops and then having the advantage of longer legs he bet Tan to the top and put it in his basket “I win, I win, I win” he sang and Tan just shook his head and mad a move to ‘steal’ the top “oh really” and he grabbed it out the basket “hey no fair I won that fair and square Tanny” Jonathan said using the fact that he was the baby of the group to his advantage “fine here”’ he said giving the top back “lets head and pay for all this stuff before we’re late for dinner I think Ant’s making a polish dish for dinner and I don’t want to miss it” he said heading to the till followed by Johnathan who was smiling ear to ear.

**PREASENT DAY**

“and that is how I prevented a murder by not killing him when he stole that top from me even though I saw it first” Tan said with great pride “but then why were you smiling when you came in” Bobby asked “yeah and why where you in such a bad mood Johnny” Karamo asked” “oh that’s easy after he bought it he went to the bathroom to put it on and well it didn’t fit so he gave it to me anyway, didn’t you girl” Tan said with a sly smile as Johnathan became very interested in his food and the rest of the group just laughed and went on with enjoying there food knowing all to well that their youngest brother was just acting.


	3. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is very short but all of these are based on prompts i like but this was as far as i could get with the prompt of "'hey what if I put coffee in my cereal instead of milk"

Johnathan walked into the kitchen wearing large sunglasses “what time did you lot get back to the apartments last night” Tan asked knowing that his brother’s were still out at midnight when he had gotten up to go to the bathroom as the snapchat he had seen on his phone upon waking up altering him to his brother’s safe arrival home had not yet arrived “about two I think” Bobby said gladly taking a coffee from Antoni “oh and could one of you boys pick up the car today we got a cab home last night” Bobby asked and Tan said that he would do it glad his brothers had been smart enough not to drink and drive “you look shattered Johnathan” Tan said and the other man nodded pouring himself a cup of coffee as Karamo walked in looking the worst of the three of them coffee in hand “what exactly did you boys do last night” Tan asked his brothers and the culture expert shrugged “I don’t know but based on some of the texts I sent to Ian I got really drunk” “what type of texts” Bobby asked grabbing his friends phone and opening the texts “oh my god” Bobby said “yeah I think I need some eye bleach” Antoni said who was reading the texts over Bobby’s shoulder “yeah yeah I know it’s atrocious” Karamo said in a whisper “what is it pics or sexting” Tan asked walking over to the cupboards to get a quick snack “both” Karamo admitted “oh Tanny can you get me the cereal” Johnathan asked looking over at the phone and Tan nodded bending down to get the magic spoon cereal which was the only stuff Antoni would let them buy for the loft and passed it along with the milk over to Johnathan as Karamo stole his phone back from the others as Johnathan had a thought “hey what if I put coffee in my cereal instead of milk” he said lifting the coffee pot “what if you don’t” Antoni said as he took the coffee pot out of his brother’s hands “not fair” he said as he picked up the milk and poured it into the cereal instead “maybe if you hadn’t done the flute challenge last night Johnny” Bobby said causing Antoni and Tan to burst out laughing “sssshhhh” Karamo said with a sigh trying to steal Johnathan’s sunglasses “for the love of god boys you all need to stop drinking so much” Antoni said with a small smile “especially during filming” Tan added “yeah well its fine none of us have field trips today” Karamo said as he text Ian to apologise for the previous night “yeah but Bobby still has a house to do” Tan reminded them and Bobby looked at his watch “oh god I better get going I need to try and get a cab soon” he said downing his coffee “have another cup Bobbers I’ll go and get the car then I’ll drop you off on the way to the cloths store for my field trip” Tan said as he headed for the door and Bobby called his thanks as he poured himself another cup.


	4. Miracle Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place at the same time as the boys night out mentioned in chapter 3 and the following day before the boys appear at the loft

“bye boys have fun” Tan called after his brothers as the threesome headed out of his apartment to go to the club “and don’t get to drunk Bobby remember you have work tomorrow” Antoni added waving to them before turning to Tan after the door closed “now that they’re gone Tanny do you want to have some fun” he asked his brother “depends what you have in mind” Tan said slightly tempted to just go straight to bed but he also wanted to spend time with Antoni ever since the two of them became best friends after that night the spent talking while filming season one Tan had always been unable to say no to the other man. “well I was thinking you could be my taste tester for a few new recipes” Antoni said with a sly smile “well you know I can never say no to any of your cooking” Tan said with a big smile following Antoni out of Tan’s apartment and into Antoni’s where the smell of food filled the air as always as Antoni lit a few candles and Tan smiled pulling his brother into a hug “so baby boi what you got for me” and the younger man headed to the small kitchenet in the apartment gesturing for Tan to follow him “first of all put one of these in your mouth and swirl it around for about a minute then spit it back out” he explained as he passed a bowl of tiny red seeds to his best friend “are you going to tell me what they are” Tan asked as he picked one up “oh right sorry sweety it’s called synsepalum dulcificum” Antoni said as he took some food out the fridge “ok I feel like your hiding something from me here Ant but I trust you so I’m going to do it anyway” Tan said as he put the berry into his mouth and Antoni smile “I knew you would sweety that’s why I’m doing this with just us two” Antoni said passing the cake he had over to his friend cutting a slice for each of them and spitting out his own berry into the bin and taking his piece “this is really good Ant” Tan said digging into the cake “you’ll need to give me the recipe” he added and Antoni laughed “yeah maybe” he answered taking another bite of the cake pleasantly surprised at the nice taste within the next half hour Antoni gave Tan a few other treats and a drink until Antoni called an end to it well aware the effects of the berry would be wearing off soon “this was fun Ant but I’m still curious about the porpoise of that berry with the weirdly long name” Tan explained as he helped his brother clear up “yeah well it enhances your taste buds” the younger man explained as the dried the dishes and Tan nodding his understanding before giving his brother a hug and heading next door to his own apartment with a smile and a wish goodnight to his brother. Antoni finished putting everything away and sent a quick text to his boyfriend saying goodnight and that he loved him very much before heading to bed while Tan went back to his apartment and called Rob so they could talk about their days before they went to bed.

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

Antoni was in the kitchen of the loft making breakfast for himself and Tan not entirely sure when the other boys would get there knowing they hadn’t got in until early this morning while talking to Kevin about their plans for their upcoming anniversary when Tan came in “morning baby boi” the brit said as he walked over to the kitchen taking the cup of coffee his friend offered him “morning Tanny” he said “hi Tan” Kevin said over the phone surprising the fashion expert “oh hi Kevin” he said with a smile he was still so happy that Antoni had met Kevin sure that this was going to be the one for Antoni “not interrupting anything am I” he asked remembering the day that Johnathan had walked in on Antoni talking to Kevin on the phone about sex and had came running to the others asking for brain bleach “no sweety just making plans for our upcoming two year anniversary” Antoni explained and Tan nodded “oh right yeah that’s in a few weeks right” “’yeah” Antoni said as he took the pancakes out the pan and putting them onto two plates “here sweety” he said passing the pancakes over to his brother “thanks baby boi, where’s the syrup” he asked “left cupboard under the sink” “thanks” he said putting a kiss on his brother’s check on the way to the sink “wow Rob’s right you two really do sound like an old married couple” Kevin said causing the two men to stare at each before bursting into laughter “anyway I got to go I have work but I’ll talk to you later babe ok” Kevin said “yeah sure thing sweety bye” Antoni said as he took the syrup from Tan and put it on his own pancakes “so Ant those berries from last night how exactly did they enhance our tastes buds” Tan asked still curious about what his brother had convinced him to do the night before “did I say enhance” Antoni asked innocently “Yes, why?” Tan asked taking another bite of his breakfast “well I meant to say temporarily change our taste buds” “what do you mean how do they change them Ant?” Tan asked concerned slightly “they make sour things taste nice” he explained and Tan just stared at him “don’t worry I didn’t make you eat anything dangerous I promise” “well what did I eat” “well it was onion cake with pure lemon juice” he started and Tan just stared at him “seriously you made me eat onion an drink pure lemon juice seriously” Tan demanded drinking his coffee “but it didn’t do you any harm did you and you enjoyed it at the time right” he said finishing his pancakes “well yes I suppose so” “see one day you’ll look back on this and laugh Tanny” Antoni said taking Tan’s plate and putting the pair of them over at the sink “I assure you Antoni, for the rest of my life every time I look back on last night I will personally get on a plane fly to New York and slap you” he said with a small laugh and Antoni just shook his head “sure you will Tanny sure you will” he said “I will I’m being serious” and Antoni just pulled him in for a hug and the duo did the dishes while wating for their brothers to arrive so they could grill them about the previous night.


	5. Shattered Table

The group had just finished with another review of the hero’s big event and Antoni had gone out to get drinks to go with the meal he had planned for that night, Bobby was already working on his plans for the hero’s home for next week and Karamo was doing the small amount of dishes they had while Tan and Johnathan were sitting on the couch “I can’t believe you tried to sleep with him the first date” Tan said picking up the conversation they were having before production arrived “oh why is that so odd I used to do it all the time” he said and Tan just stared at him “yeah I know but your famous now and you need to be carful who you sleep with” Tan said “yeah I know that Tan but it’s easier said than done I mean it’s easy for you your married ok I’m still trying to find my person and I’m lonely ok I have need Tanny” Johnathan said trying to defend himself worrying about his best friend judging him “I know sweety and I get it but please just be carful the last thing you want is it getting out to papers that you put out on a first date not only will it damage your career but also your love life sweet” Tan explained “yeah ok maybe it was a mistake” “’yes it was and I will strangle you if you ever do it again” he said jokingly “you could never reach” Johnathan said standing up “oh you’ve sunk low enough for me to reach” Tan said as he stood up on the couch and climbed onto the glass coffee table Bobby had picked for the loft “’oh look you’re as tall as a normal person” Johnathan said as Bobby walked into the room “oh play nice Johnny” Bobby said sick of the boys disturbing him from his work “we’re just messing around Bobbers it’s fine” “but we are sorry for disturbing you right Jackie” Tan said jumping of the coffee table “Tan why were you on the table” Karamo asked as he walked into the living area “in fact you know what I don’t want to know I’m off I’ll be back in a few hours Ian’s came up for the day to see me and so we’re going to dinner then I’m bringing him back here for drinks” he said making with a smile excited to see his fiancé and Tan climbed back up onto the coffee table to garb Johnathan by the shoulders when he passed by and Bobby shock his head and headed back to his desk in the other room to get back to work for a short while before he heard he front door go and Antoni announce his presence before heading into the kitchen with his bags, shortly after the door to the office opened “hey Bobbers” he said and the older man just smiled at his brother “so question” Antoni said sitting down across from the designer “yeah what” Bobby said not looking up from his work “why is Tan on the coffee table” “Johnny made one to many short jokes today” he said obviously annoyed by the boy’s antics “oh by the way we have one less for dinner tonight Ian’s in town so KB is having dinner with him” he said as Antoni headed for the door “thanks Bobby I’ll make” suddenly he was interrupted by a crash and a scream.

“what the fuck was that” Bobby said standing up both of them running to the living area of the loft to see Tan lying on the floor surrounded by glass and Johnathan apologising over and over while Tan gripped his leg and it was only when the duo rushed in that Johnathan noticed that his brother was bleeding when Bobby shouted for Antoni to go and get the first aid kit “what happened” Bobby asked throwing a pillow of the couch onto the floor so that he didn’t cut himself on any of the glass “we were just messing around and Tan feel off the table” Johnathan said moving to let Antoni in when he came back from the kitchen box in hand “well technically I tired to jump off the table and lost my footing and fell then the table crashed underneath me it’s entirely my fault Jackie” Tan said trying his best to comfort Johnathan who was clearly feeling guilty about hurting one of his best friends “that’s a pretty big cut sweety maybe we should take you to the hospital” Antoni said concerned for Tan’s wellbeing as he struggled to stop the blood coming from Tan’s wound and Tan reluctantly agreed Rob’s insurance from his work was good so he knew whatever needed done he would be covered as Rob’s husband but being on Rob’s plan also meant that Rob would find out that he had been to the hospital and that most likely meant Rob taking time of work and coming down and being overly protective. Bobby fixed a bandage over the wound to try and stem the bleeding as much as possible and Antoni picked him up no willing to even let the other man try to stand never mind walk “Johnny can you clean this up then join Antoni at the hospital I’m going to let Karamo know what happened” Bobby said lifting the keys to the five seater and handing the keys to the seven seater to Antoni and Jonathan nodded “Bobby you really don’t need to bother KB” Tan said putting his arms around Antoni’s neck to steady himself “he’ll wan to know Tan, now let’s get moving” he said holding the door open for Antoni.

**THE RESTAURANT**

Karamo was enjoying getting to spend time with his fiancé as the duo hadn’t seen each other in a while, they had not long finished their main and were wating to order desert when Ian noticed Bobby standing at the looking around “Babe is Dewey in town today” he asked and Karamo shock his head “why” Just Bobby is here but if Dewey isn’t in town then he must be looking for you” he said waving to the designer the next time the man looked in their direction “sorry to interrupt boys” he said as he walked over to the couple “I just wanted to let you know not to worry when no one is at the loft later we’ll most likely still be at the hospital with Tanny” he explained and went to head for the door “wait what, what happened” Karamo asked concerned that Tan was in the hospital “oh nothing he feel of the coffee table and cut himself pretty bad when it shattered but don’t worry Ant’s taking him to the hospital and I’m heading over there now” Bobby explained and Ian just looked at his partner “’listen why don’t you go with Bobby I’ll stay here and get the bill and join you both shortly ok” Karamo nodded and kissed Ian before heading for the door with Bobby as Ian beckoned a waiter over to settle the check suddenly very glad that he sent Karamo with Bobby when it took forever to get it

**AT HOSPITAL**

When Bobby and Karamo arrived Antoni was outside the hospital on the phone “yeah of course Rob talk to you later” he said as he hung up waving at his friends “how is he” Karamo asked “he’s having some glass removed from the wound then getting stitches but once that’s done he’ll be fine he just won’t be able to walk on it unaided for a few weeks” Antoni explained much to Bobby’s relief “Production is not going to like that are they” Karamo pointed out always the pragmatist “I know but they’ll just have to deal with it won’t they” Antoni said “anyway we should get back up there to them” he said heading back into the building “now that Johnny’s here I was just calling Rob to let him know what happened” he explained as they headed to Tan’s room Karamo already deciding how bets to chastise his friend for being so dumb and getting hurt so badly now that he knew the younger man was going to be fine.


	6. Husbands

Rob had come down to visit the day after Tan’s accident and a week later Dewey came down to see Bobby after realising that both Ian and Rob were down there and so the night after one of the reveals a the 6 of them went out to a club for some fun and to celebrate Tan finally being able to walk again. However the four drinkers all celebrated the rare occasion of all six of them being together a bit too much and so the next morning Antoni took Johnathan with him to do the weekly shopping leaving Tan and Rob to deal with the quartet’s hangovers Tan suspected this was in retaliation for not inviting the duo out with them the night before, so as Tan got around to making Antoni’s hangover cure that he had learned from watching the younger man make it for their brothers after the previous months outing to the club witch left Rob to make breakfast for the group he had decided that after all the drink they needed a full meal to combat that so he was busy frying the eggs and bacon for them while keeping an eye on Tan’s pancakes so nether of them noticed when Bobby walked into the Loft until he spoke “morning boys” he said with a small smile “morning dumbo” Tan said with a laugh as he recalled the moment he decided everyone was drunk enough and it was time to go home “what do you mean, oh no what did I do last night” he asked taking the glass Tan handed him “you don’t remember” Tan asked as he poured another couple of glasses for Ian and Karamo as they entered the Loft just as Rob was plating up the breakfast “I don’t remember a thing about last night” Bobby explained as he gladly took the plate Rob handed him “same I think we might have went a bit overboard” Karamo said and Ian just nodded his head in agreement as he sat down at the table beside Bobby and Karamo they definitely had gone very over board the night before and he had certainly done things he regretted a moment later Tan came over with the drinks for Ian and Karamo “here you go boys” “what the heck are you drinking love” Dewey asked Bobby as he walked in and joined the rest at the table as Rob walked over with everyone’s breakfast and a glass of the hangover cure for Dewey and juice for himself and Tan “it’s Ant’s hangover cure it really works believe me I use it a lot” Karamo said and Tan nodded “yeah you boys get drunk a lot” he said digging into his breakfast after covering them in syrup “but I don’t think we have ever got that drunk before” Karamo said very glad that they didn’t have to work today “yeah and I’m very glad about that” Tan said still suffering second hand embarrassment from the antics of the four of them the previous night “Tan” Bobby said getting his brother’s attention away from his memories and back to the present “yeah” “you still haven’t told me what I did that was so dumb last night” he said as he chugged his drink “to be fair Bobby you were really drunk don’t worry about it” Rob said trying the spare the man the embarrassment that he knew was coming “oh come on I wasn’t that drunk last night” he said looking round the table for someone to agree with him but the other three were too busy eating their breakfasts “I mean you kind of were Bobby you flirted with Dewey for about 20 minutes” Tan explained as he poured himself another glass of juice and Dewey just looked at Bobby in confusion trying to remember that encounter “so what he’s my husband I’m allowed to Tanny it’s called being romantic” he said pulling on one of the group’s favriote inside jokes causing Karamo to laugh “at one point you asked him if he was single” Tan explained not even bothering to defend himself knowing that his brother was only joking and Karamo and Ian laughed at the idea and Dewey cringed as the memory came back to him “then you cried when he said no” Rob added “no, no I didn’t did I, really” he asked as he looked at his husband who nodded his head “oh my god I am never drinking again that is so bloody embarrassing” Bobby said blushing “oh sweety don’t be too hard on yourself at least you didn’t punch someone” Dewey said and the other’s stared at him “oh right you two away at the bar when this happened” Dewey said to the Frances “but yeah Ian punched some guy who was talking to Karamo not ever flirting just talking” he said and Ian looked down at the floor “oh yeah I remember that but he was totally flirting with him I mean come on what the heck he’s wearing a ring leave him alone” Ian said trying to defend himself and Rob just turned to Tan placing a kiss on the other man’s cheek “it’s times like this that make me glad we don’t drink” he said and Tan just laughed in agreement throwing Bobby a look _who’s not romantic now huh_ “We’re back drunkies” Jonathan called as he entered the loft “Johnny they are probably hungover bring down your voice” Antoni said “how was it” Jonathan asked as Antoni took the groceries into the kitchen clearly jealous of having missed out confirming Tan’s theory on why they left Tan and Rob to deal with the hangovers “oh who made breakfast and is what’s left for us” Antoni called from the kitchen and Rob called back toward the kitchen “me and yes it is” “it was fun” Tan said answering Johnathan’s question “and embarrassing” Bobby added before going on to explain the full events of the night before to the other two while they all ate breakfast together like the family they are.

Later on Dewey was helping Rob with the dishes and the fashion expert turned to the other man and spoke “Dewey you said last night at the club that you had a big secrete you needed to tell us all what was it” and Dewey froze “how much did I say” he asked “not much just that you and Bobby had some big changes coming to your life’s” he said as he placed all the dried dishes away in the cupboards Dewey looked around to make sure that Bobby wasn’t in ear shot before speaking quietly “well last year we decided that we wanted kids and so we signed up for a few adoption agencies and they have found the perfect match for us” “that’s great what is the kid like” Rob said as he leaned against the counter “there’s three of them” Dewey began putting his half dishes away “twins that are 14 Bethany and Ben and a 10 year old called Tyler” he said joining Rob “and they are a prefect match for you are they” he asked “yeah I mean they are all old enough that they can look after themselves while I’m at work if Bobby is away and also Ben is trans so as gay parents we are apparently a perfect match for a transgender child, wait I didn’t tell Bobby this last night did I” he asked having made a plan already on how to tell him “no, no just me and Ian your good” Rob said much to Dewey’s relief his perfect plan wasn’t ruined.


	7. Johnathan Interrupting

** DAY 1 **

Jonathan loved his brothers and their husbands of course but he didn’t like it when they all visited at once the trio had been in town for about three weeks now but it was manageable as he still had Antoni to hang out with but then yesterday when they had come back from meeting their hero for the week Kevin had been sitting in the loft with the other three and so suddenly Antoni was preoccupied as well and Johnathan was alone and he didn’t like it one bit he wasn’t needy but he was a social butterfly and didn’t like being alone for too long so he decided that this needed to be sorted he needed his brothers to pay attention to him so he would make them. 

** DAY 2 **

Dewey was sitting in the kitchen of the loft there was a lot of renovation happening at the house this week so Bobby couldn’t actually start with his work until the following day so Dewey was talking advantage of the time to tell his husband the good news he had been holding onto for a few weeks now and so when the other man walked into the kitchen to see his husband sitting at the island with two glasses of wine he stared at him in shock “what’s this for love” Bobby asked as he smiled at his husband before taking his seat beside the other man and kissing him on the check “I just wanted to spoil you” he said and Bobby began to worry that Dewey was about to tell him something awful that would destroy him, suddenly very glad that his brothers were so close by to help him cope with the aftermath he looked over at the surgeon “how come” he asked silently dreading the answer “well” Dewey began taking his husband’s hand “I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to do this with you” Dewey explained and the interior designer just stared at him suddenly worried that Dewey was ill “’what why not?” he asked and Dewey’s smile dropped when he saw the fear on his husband’s face “’baby it’s nothing bad, it’s good news I promise it’s ok” he said pulling his husband into a hug placing a kiss on his forehead “we’re getting kids Bobby the agency called they found three kids that they think will be perfect for us, we are going to be dads” he explained still holding his husband close to him and the smile spread and Bobby’s face “we’re going to be dad’s” he asked and Dewey smiled “yes we are they want us to meet the kids in three weeks, can you make it or do I have to reschedule” he asked “I don’t know if we are shooting that week but I will be their even if I have to get on a plain first thing in the morning and come back here the second we are done with the meeting I will be there, I don’t want to waste another minute” he said so excited to become a father and picked up his glass “’cheers babe” “’cheers” “oh what are we drinking to” Johnathan asked as he walked into the kitchen sitting down on Bobby’s other side much to Dewey’s annoyance wanting to spend some quality time with his husband while he still could knowing that once they became father’s these trips to see Bobby while he was filming would most likely have to stop but Bobby just smiled at his youngest brother more than happy to share this news with his chosen family. 

** DAY 3 **

Tan and Rob sat on the couch watching X-Men First Class talking about Nicholas Holt who Tan had a massive crush on and was the reason the couple watched this movie franchise so often and Rob was holding Tan in his arms still never wanting his husband to far from his side after the accident with the coffee table “Tan listen” Rob said causing the fashion expert to look over at him “yes dear” Tan asked wanting to get back to watching the movie “what do you say we work on having our kiddos ”he started the couple both wanted children more than anything but they kept putting it off due to Tan’s crazy time table “really what’s brought this on” Tan asked knowing that Rob had his reservations about starting a family right now as he would basically be a single dad with a full time job for a large portion of the year between Tan filming Queer-Eye and Next in Fashion “well don’t tell Bobby you know because I’m sure he will want to tell you the news himself but he and Dewey are adopting three kids and don’t get me wrong I’m still nervous about the fact you’ll be away so much but if they can do it then so can we right” Rob said as Tan jumped onto his husband’s lap “Rob France I love you so much more than words could ever say, yes let’s do it love let’s become dads” he said before quickly turning around when he heard the X-men arriving at the Westchester Estate but as he tried to move off Rob’s lap his husband would not allow it so he just stayed put watching in the movie in peace with his husband until his phone began to buzz Tan reach over to pick it up and saw it was a text from Jonathan  _ do you know where Ant is he’s late with James _ and Tan shook his head at his brother’s impatience “who is it” Rob asked “just Jackie she wants to know where Antoni is with James, why he thinks I know though is beyond me” he laughed and Rob laughed at the boys and their antics  _ don’t know J he’s probably just stuck in traffic don’t worry _ he text back before putting the phone down and going back to the movie until his phone went off again 

_ hey what you up to – JVN _

_ watching a movie with Rob-T _

_ what movie -JVN _

“is that him again,” Rob asked as Tan picked up his phone once more “yeah I’ve told him I’m spending time with you I don’t know why he won’t stop texting me” “just ignore him then and he’ll stop love come on,” he said as he unpaused the movie and kissed his husband stealing the phone and turning it off so the couple could have some them time without any distractions. 

** DAY 4 **

Antoni was over joyed to have Kevin visiting him as unlike Dewey, Ian and Rob who all tended to come down at least once every two months to see their partners Kevin preferred to just talk on the phone or skype Antoni when he was missing him and as lovely as that was there was a big difference with talking to his boyfriend over the internet and having him there beside him so as the two of them lay on the bed in Antoni’s apartment Antoni held Kevin in his arms kissing him on the neck “did you have fun yesterday” he asked he knew Kevin often felt like an outsider when he was with the boy’s husbands so when Dewey had asked Kevin if he wanted to go out with him yesterday while Antoni was working the chef had been ecstatic and he only hopped that Kevin had a great time and that this could be the began of the end of the gap he felt between himself and Dewey, Ian and Rob “yeah it was good we actually had a lot of fun” he said and Antoni smiled letting go of the other man “I want you to be close to the boys like I am with my four” he explained and Kevin nodded turning onto his back so he could see his boyfriend “I want that to love I just don’t want to force it that’s all” he said and Antoni just shook his head before climbing his boyfriend to straddle him “you’re not forcing anything love but enough about that ok we can talk about that later ok” he said leaning down and kissing the other man the kiss was deep and full of the lust we had gathered up over the past few weeks of seeing his brothers with their husbands Antoni took the kiss from Kevin’s lip and began to trial them down his neck till he got to the collar of his top “you excited or something” Antoni asked as he felt Kevin’s erection against his own knee “what can I say I’ve missed you” Kevin said as he began to take his shirt off much to Antoni’s delight he doesn’t think he will ever get over how lucky he is to have this fine specimen of man as his boyfriend, he then bent down and began to play with the other man’s nipples making Kevin moan but just as he was about to remove his own shirt Antoni’s phone rung sighing the other man crawled up to the top of the bed and answered the phone “yes” he said not having checked who was calling just annoyed at being interrupted like this “Hey Ant so what happened to you yesterday you rushed off before I was able to ask you” the voice on the other end asked “oh hi Johnny” he began more to let Kevin know who was on the other end that anything else “I was late picking him up so I was late starting my own field trip that’s all I really am sorry for keeping you wating” he explained hoping this would satisfy the other man but unfortunately it didn’t “oh no why what happened” he asked “flat tire sweety that’s all” he said before mouthing an apology to Kevin knowing that this conversation was going to go on for a while wither he wanted it to or not because there is no hanging up on Johnathan.

** DAY 5 **

Karamo had just got back from his day trip with the hero and was enjoying spending time with Ian they were sitting on the couch on the loft with the Buffy episode All the Way playing in the background while they talked about their upcoming wedding they had finally set a date and so the planning had begun “ok so black suits for us and blue for the best men” Ian said and Karamo nodded writing it down in his wedding plan book “come to think of it have you picked one yet” Ian asked he still had no idea who he was going to pick either he assumed it would be one of his brothers but he hadn’t decided yet “I don’t either Jason or Chris though I just haven’t decided I don’t want to be seen as having a favriote though” he said even though his sons were adults now he still didn’t want to show any favouritism especially towards Jason and suddenly Ian had an idea “well I’ve not asked anyone yet so why don’t I ask Jason and you ask Chris” the director suggested much to his fiancé’s delight and Karamo quickly jotted it down in the book “I’ll take that as a yes” he said as Johnathan walked into the room after doing the dishes in the kitchen noticing the entertainment and walking over to behind the couch “hey I love this show and the text one’s the best ever” he said causing the couple to jump having not heard him come up “Jesus!” Karamo said startled and confused as to how he didn’t hear the man’s heels hitting the wood floor “nope just me K”’ he said flopping down on the couch on the other side of Ian who just rolled his eyes used to the chaos by now before turning the conversation back to wedding planning until the next episode of the show came on and Johnathan began singing along with the musical episode so Karamo put the book away and just sat back with his fiancé knowing fine well that no work would get done now and just enjoyed the show both on the TV and at the other end of the couch as the hairdresser sang along to every song.

** DAY 6 **

It was the big revel day for the hero so all five of the boys were out at the house already leaving their partners to entertain each other, Rob, Ian and Dewey were hanging out in the kitchen having some coffee Dewey and Rob talking about some new medical discovery while Ian tired his best to follow along but was quite lost and upon noticing this Rob decided to change the subject “have any of you spent time with Kevin this week” he asked “yeah I took him out to the gym a couple of days ago while Antoni was busy with his day trip so he wasn’t alone” Dewey explained “I do feel kind of bad that we aren’t as close to him as we are with each other” Ian admitted and the others agreed “’why don’t I text him and ask him to come up” Dewey said pulling it out his phone and texting the other man, who came up to join them shortly after “’hey Kevin what’s up” Dewey asked the man as he joined them at the table “nothing much” “you sure Kevin you seem a bit tense, you know you can tell us anything right” Rob said it was true the three of them told each other almost everything it had got to the point that they were almost as close as the fab 5 themselves “ok this is kind of embarrassing but I mean ok, well yesterday afternoon me and Antoni were in bed” he started looking away from the group with embarrassment “and well Johnathan called us and Antoni spent about half an hour talking to him, I know how close the boys are but it was still bloody annoying” he said expecting a lecture from them or something similar but what he was not expecting was for the boys to agree with him “I get it Kevin the other day when I was telling Bobby about us getting our kids at the start of the week Johnny came in and joined us and not once did Bobby complain about it in fact he told Jonathan about everything and invited him to join us” Dewey complained “yeah I hate to say this I mean I love Johnathan but he’s been really needy this week I mean Tan and I were trying to enjoy a movie and he kept texting him it was really annoying” Rob added “and yesterday when we were working on plans for the wedding he came and sat down beside us and started singing along with the show we were watching” Ian said “I mean that’s kind of one you for watching a musical show when he was in your general vicinity man” Dewey said laughing “wait hold on he has done this with all of us this week I wonder why I mean dose he do this a lot when you guys are here” Kevin asked and Rob shock his head “no we don’t often come all at once but when we do he usually just hangs out with Antoni” Rob explained “but this time he didn’t have that oh god he was felt lonely” Ian realised “I think we need to have talk with him about this when he gets back just us without the boys what do you say” Dewey asked hopping they could clear things up with the younger man and the others agreed and got back to chatting about everything and anything while they waited on the others getting home

TWO HOURS LATER

The boys entered the loft laughing about their antics this week and accusing Tan of almost killing them on the drive back and Antoni smiled when he saw Kevin sitting laughing with the other three “hey love” he called to his boyfriend and the other man simply smiled back “oh hi boys” Rob said “Hey Johnny can we borrow you for a minute” Ian asked and the younger man nodded “sure what’s up” he asked curious as to why they wanted to talk to him “why don’t we go down to your apartment so we can talk in private” Dewey said and Jonathan just agreed and lead the group to the apartment leaving the other four behind in confusion.

“So what’s this about” Jonathan asked as he sat down “well it’s about this week sweety you have been very needy” Rob began “witch isn’t a bad thing of course sweety but we need you to think rationally about it” Ian added “what do you mean” Johnathan asked and the boys explained their grievances and Jonathan began to feel guilty “I’m sorry your right I was doing it on propose I just didn’t want to be alone I don’t like being alone” he said “you don’t have to be sweety” Dewey began “if you’re feeling lonely then you can come and find me believe me if you come and ask me to spend time with you when Bobby is working I will happily spend time with you ok” he finished hugging the other man “we all will sweety whenever our partners are doing their field trips we will hang out with you” Rob said “and even when their not ok your welcome to join us most of the time but just read the room is all ok you don’t have to feel alone Johnny none of us want that ok it’s just that sometimes we want to spend some quality time with our partners ok” Ian added and the baby of the group smiled “thanks boys, and Kevin I really am sorry about the other night I didn’t know I was interrupting that I swear” he said as he hugged his friends and Kevin just laughed “it’s ok Jonathan I forgive you” he said laughing and the group headed back up to the loft to see the others and for the first time this week Johnathan didn’t feel out of place


	8. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! WARNING This chapter is rated Teen due to mentions of islamophobia and racism WARNING!!!!!  
> It is a very minor part of the chapter but if these things are not something you are comfortable reading then you can easily skip this chapter without missing a thing with this being a series of one-shots taking place in chronological order all you need to know from this chapter is that Rob and Dewey have returned home

Tan and Bobby are sitting in Tan’s apartment the others were hanging out in the loft but the duo had just said goodbye to their husbands and were already missing them and didn’t want to deal with Kevin and Antoni being all over each other right at this moment in time so they sat and kept each other company and while they were talking their conversations naturally shifted towards their brothers as they talked about the things they loved most about them “and Johnny is just so confident he honestly lifts me up” Bobby said and Tan agreed “I know that’s my favorite thing about him as well, what about Ant” he inquired “that’s a tough one I love so much about him but I guess I would have to say his cooking skills he’s just so great and healthy with it” Bobby said “well mine is easy, do you know what he does when I’m sad” “no Tanny what does he do” “watch this” said pulling out his phone and sending Antoni a text

_I’m sad_

was all it said and only a few moments later Antoni appeared at the door way with hot coco and blanket in hand “ok come here love let’s not let you get any sadder” he said pulling the other man into a hug “you missing Rob sweety is that what’s wrong” he asked and Tan nodded while Bobby looked at the scene unfolding in front of him “do I even want to ask” he said causing the boys to laugh “I just happen to know how Tanny likes to be cheered up when he’s sad is all sweety” Antoni said “it took me a while to figure it out but I got there a few weeks ago” Antoni explained “yeah you did baby boi” Tan said hugging the younger man who was now sitting on his lap “and I’m very glad I did cause you were so sad Tanny and I don’t like seeing you crying it makes my baby heart hurt” Antoni pointed out “wait what happened Tan” Bobby asked Tan never cried and so he was very concerned “long story Bobbers but basically I had gotten some verbal abuse thrown at me while I had been out and about during filming a few weeks ago

**HAMILTON MONTANA A FEW WEEKS PREVIOUS**

The boys were filming another episode of the show this time they were in yet another small town in Montana this was one of the smallest towns they had been in this season the population was less than 5000 and as always when they were in such small towns Tan was nervous 9 times out of 10 the fear was unfounded but every now and again he did experience some Racisms or Islamophobia and this was one of those times, he was walking back into the centre of town where they had parked the car while he and Antoni made arrangements for their day trips when all of a sudden he felt someone tap him on the shoulder thinking it was yet another fan going to ask for a picture or something he turned around with a smile on his face “yes” he said to the man he saw standing in front of him “fuck of back home Paki” Tan was shocked he was all to used to this kind of abuse but it still shocked him ever time “excuse me what did you just say to me” he said standing to his full height “you heard me we don’t want your kind in our country so fuck of back to your desert” he said pushing Tan trying to knocking him over but still the Fashion Expert stood his ground “I am from the UK and believe me when I tell you there are no desserts there” he said trying to keep his composer “your kind killed hundreds of our people you’re not welcome in our country” he said as he pushed Tan again this time succeeding in knocking him down before spitting at him and walking off leaving the man in shock sitting on the ground but it didn’t take him long to remember that he was in public and had an imagine to uphold so he stood up straightened his clothes and continued back to the car when he got there, there was still no sign of Antoni so he curled up in the back seats and cried, not long after he heard someone knocking on the window and he freaked out until he heard the voice “Tanny you going to let me in or not” Antoni said and Tan sat up unlocking the car allowing the other man to climb into the back of the car with him “Tanny what’s wrong sweety” he asked as he pulled his brother into a hug “baby boi” Tan said as he clung to the other man crying “it’s alright Tanny everything’s going to be ok just calm down sweety just breath its ok” he said to his brother terrified at the fact his brother was crying knowing all to well that the other man rarely did “do you want to talk about it or do you just want to go back to your apartment” Antoni asked not wanting to push the man too far “apartment will you stay” Tan said knowing the sentence didn’t make sense but also secure enough in his and Antoni’s friendship to know that the chef would know what he meant “sure thing Tanny I’ll stay by your side for as long as you want me to” he said moving to the front of the car to drive them back to their temporary home.

**TAN’S APARTMENT**

Antoni opened the door to Tan’s apartment and the older man went inside and immediately curled up on his couch with Antoni following close heading to the bed room to grab a blanket before returning to the living area and draping the blanket around his brothers shoulder before sitting down beside him and pulling him into a hug “do you want to talk now sweety or do you just want to snuggle up for a little while” the man asked struggling to decide wither or not to call Rob having never seen Tan this upset before but Tan didn’t say anything he just settled into the hug and relaxed with a smile finally feeling safe again and not having to put on any fake smiles he just cried it out knowing that his brother would hold him for as long as he needed and that turned out to be quite a while, it took Tan about half an hour to calm down enough to speak and he began to explain to Antoni what had happened and the chef was shocked as he sat and listened to it “oh Tanny my darling Tanny I cant imagine how hard that was for you I wish I had been there to help my sweety but I’m here now and you can just let it all out ok let me be your comfort love” he said with a smile getting up and heading to the kitchenette making a two cups of hot coco before returning to the couch and placing them on the coffee table “here Tanny some hot chocolate always makes me feel better when I’m down” he said and Tan took the drink and gulfed it down “thanks love it always makes me feel better to thanks to Rob he has the same trick” Tan said with a smile as he snuggled back in to Antoni with his drink in hand and Antoni fixed the cover so it would better cover Tan before picking up his drink and talking about his plans for the week and telling a funny story about his and Johnathan’s antics the previous night

**PRESENT DAY**

“and that’s how I found out the best way to comfort my Tanny Banny” Antoni said with a smile as he hugged the man and Tan smile “Tan why didn’t you tell us about the verbal abuse” Bobby asked as he hugged his brother always one to get defensive when anyone attacked any of his brothers “its not important Bobby it happens all the time if I told you about it every time I got harassed it would be all we talked about it doesn’t usually get to me like that I don’t know why it did but after a little time with Ant I was fine” he said “so why did you text me down anyway Tanny was it that you were missing Rob” Antoni asked and Tan was tempted to agree with the man but Bobby spoke first “no he was just doing it to show me what you do when he’s sad” he explained much to Antoni’s confusion “why” he asked “oh we were talking about our favourite things about you boys and this was his favourite thing about you” Bobby explained and Antoni just shock his head at his brothers “well in that case I will let you get back to your discussion and I’m going to finish dinner but I’ll see you boys soon for that love you both” he said hugging them both before leaving the room and the duo did get back to their conversation this time talking about their favourite things about their husbands.


	9. Makeover

TUESDAY MORNING

Bobby was standing in front of his wardrobe, he had been doing so for about an hour, he was LA first thing in the morning on Thursday for the biggest meeting of his life, he would be meeting his children and he was desperate to make a good first impression on not only them but the also the workers at the home and he knew he had to chose from what little cloths he had with him as he would have no time to change once we got to LA so he put on a simple white button up with a black pattern with his black jeans and headed next door to where Tan was staying and walked in without bothering to knock “hey Tanny quick question” he began as he closed the door behind him “how do I look” without looking over to the other man Tan answered “with your eyes” and Bobby just rolled his eyes at the brit’s dry wit “no idiot I mean my outfit” he said gesturing to the clothes and the younger man looked up from his computer “it’s for meeting the kids, I want to make a good first impression” he explained “oh yeah, no that’s not going to work Bobbers, not at all” “well then can you help me pick an outfit for it” he asked knowing that his brother would happily help him “of course Bobby you know you only ever need to as love” he said getting up from his bed and headed next door to Bobby’s room to help his brother pick an outfit for the biggest day of his life.

TUESDAY AFTERNOON

Tan pulled his car into the space at the mall with a smile “ok Bobbers lets go” he said as Bobby rolled his eyes “you know I mean could you help me pick an outfit from my wardrobe right” Bobby asked with a look back at Tan’s parking with a shake of his head the Brit really was the worst of them when it came to parking the car “yes but I need to get you a nice fitted shirt to go with those jeans if you want to look smart” he explained very matter of fact and Bobby smile “ok that makes sense so we are just here for a shirt and that’s all I need” he said and Tan nodded “yes all ‘ _you need’_ is a shirt” he said as they entered the building and Bobby was suddenly aware of the fact that the duo may be there all day but he followed the younger man never the less. They walked into a relatively high end store the type that none of them would ever of dreamed of shopping in just a few years ago but now Tan apparently pops in for a t-shirt and Tan immediately headed over to a man who seemed to be in his twenties “hello Connor” he said with a smile “hey Tan I was really surprised when I got your call but I have a few shirts in the order size wating for you in dressing room two” “thanks kid say hi to Marie for me” he said motioning for Bobby to follow him “so who’s that” he asked “oh his mum and I worked together at one of my old companies” he said as he pushed Bobby into the dressing room “ok Bobbers so try these I think this one or this one would be the best” he said pointing to a navy shirt then a white shirt” but they will all do so pick whatever one you like best” he added before leaving the changing room. Shortly after Bobby came out in a carmine red shirt “so what do you think Tanny” he asked and the younger man nodded “yes love it now you are going to blow these kids away with how amazing their new dad is or whatever name your using” he added as Bobby went back into the changing room to take it off to go and buy it “what dose that mean Tan” he asked when he came back out “well if you are both dad then it will get confusing and I know that in our house Rob has already called dibs on dad so I’m going with alab” Tan explained as he gave Connor the money before walking out “oh yeah we have had that conversation about that I’m going to be dad and Dewey is going with cha” Bobby said as Tan lead him into another store to pick up a few things for himself “let me guess that’s Vietnamese for dad” and Bobby nodded as Tan headed to pay for his purchases “ok we can go now or do you want to grab something to eat first” Tan asked and Bobby nodded and headed to the food court talking about kids and marriage for the rest of the afternoon as Bobby relented and followed Tan into multiple stores before they headed home in time the boys movie night.

WEDNESDAY MORNING

Tan and Johnathan were sitting on the couch “so what were you and Bobbers up to yesterday” he asked “cloths shopping for meeting the kids” he explained as Karamo walked into the room “he must be nervous meeting your kid for the first time isn’t easy” he said sitting down beside the boys “yeah I can imagine but he is going to look incredible while he dose it” Tan added very proud of his work the day before as Antoni came in carrying breakfast “breakfast is served” he said as he put the tray on the table “what we got today baby boi” “nutty superfood breakfast bites with a tropical creamsicle smoothie each to was it down” he said before noticing that someone was missing “where’s Bobby” he asked “oh still in his apartment I’ll go and get him” the baby of the group said running down to get him.

**BOBBY’S APPARTMENT**

Johnathan knocked on the other man’s door then opened it not wating for an answer “hey Bobbers breakfast is ready and it looks yummy you coming” he said as he spotted the older man playing with his hair in the mirror “do you ever wait after you knock” he asked “no not really” he began “why are you playing with your hair” he added “it’s getting a bit long I’m trying to figure out what to do with it for tomorrow” he explained “anyway why did you come down again” “oh right Breakfast time hunny and if you want I’ll give you a trim later ok” Bobby nodded his head and the duo headed up to eat breakfast with their brothers.

After breakfast JVN lead Bobby to his little office area in the loft with a smile “take a seat Mr Berk” he said with a smile and Bobby laughed but did so anyway “so how would you like your hair cut today” Johnny said as he began getting his things “preferable with scissors, but a sword would be badass” Bobby said with a laugh “you idiot I mean what do you want done” the baby of the group said as tickled the older man “I know that I just wanted to see your face and I just need a little trim Johnny nothing to big” he said as he pushed the other man off him “ok ok that I can do sweety” he said as he got to work “so are you nervous about meeting the kids” he asked “sort of but I’ll have Dewey there with me and he always knows how to make me feel better about myself” he said as the hair began to fall “and you will look amazing too don’t forget that” he said as got back to work on his masterpiece. 


	10. Favourite Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Tan interrupts one of the french lessons Antoni has been giving the other boys which leads to a conversation about favourite classes

“connaissez-vous le chemin de l'hôtel” Antoni said as he turned the map around to face Bobby and Karamo who were sitting opposite him

“oui c'est en bas de la route et à droite jusqu'à la bibliothèque puis prendre à gauche et à droite avant l'école” Karamo said looking at the map

“oui” “connaissez-vous le chemin vers le club gay” he asked again

“Je ne suis pas sûr mais” Bobby started confidently before stopping confusion

“Je crois que c'est en bas de la route et à droite quand vous atteignez l'église” Karamo finished for his friend “oui KB, your really good at this but what about this sentence its not a question but just tell me if you know what it means” “avez-vous vu l'incroyable spectacle sur Netflix appelé Queer Eye” Antoni said with a smile and Johnathan shot his hand up “oh that’s something about the show” he said from beside the man on the sofa as Tan came round from the kitchen after doing the dishes “oh no let me guse its another French lesson” “oui Tanny of course it is this is so fun come on” Johnathan said with a smile “yeah I still don’t understand the point of this” he said sitting down and joining them “well for one what if you ever have to given fashion advice to a French person Tanny you will need to know how to say Vous devez rentrer votre chemise and vous devriez essayer des baskets blanches avec cette tenue” Karamo said as Antoni laughed at the joke “what mate” “I think he said tuck in your shirt and buy white sneakers or something like that” Bobby said and Karamo agreed with him “exactly what I said Bobby your getting good at this” “I still don’t understand why I need to learn another language I already know 3” “the French have given us so many things Tanny we need to learn how to say thank you to them in their own language.” JVN explained “I mean they gave us French fries” Johnathan continued

“French toast” Antoni added trying to back up Jonathan’s claims that French is an amazing language to learn

“the Guillotine” Bobby said earning him a stare from Karamo

“the French tuck, I think” Tan added

“the plot lines of Les Mis but um hold up guys I think we should circle back to Bobby and unpick that a little bit” he said looking at his brother with concern as to why that was the first thing that came to the younger man’s mind when he thinks of the French

“unpack what Karamo” Bobby asked innocently sure he knew where the conversation was going g and confident enough in his answer to know that Karamo would laugh it off but still wanted to see how far he could pull his eldest brother’s arm “the guillotine Bobby why on earth was that the first thing that came onto your mind when you think of things the French gave the world” “yeah Bobber’s that’s a bit odd lets be honest” Johnathan piped in as Antoni nodded in agreement “why don’t we let Bobby explain instead of jumping on him” Tan said and Johnathan immediately got up from his seat and jumped on to Bobby’s lap “but I so love jumping on my boys” he said from his place with a sly smile. “I think Tanny meant metaphorically Johnny” Antoni said laughing at his sibling’s antics “it’s because history was my favourite class in school and the French revolution was one of my favourite topics so yeah guillotines came to my mind ok” he said as he pulled the baby of the group in for a hug and the boys all nodded “mine was languages” Antoni said to no ones surprise “you don’t say Ant and I thought you hated them and that’s why you are wasting your free time teaching them French” Tan said sarcastically pointing to the others sitting across the coffee table from them “what was yours Mr Sarcasm” Antoni asked him pushing him a little “I was never really one for school but I guess if I had to pick I would say Psychology I mean it wasn’t fun but I was good at it and that was all that mattered in my house” Tan said with a small smile “what one did you enjoy the most though Tan” Karamo asked and the younger man thought for a moment “I don’t know I mean I enjoyed Home Economics I mean it was baking and sewing what’s not to love but I had to drop it before exams at my mum’s request he said with a small shrug “what about you Karamo what was your favourite subject” he asked as Antoni climbed onto Tan’s lap and cuddled into the other man “my Tanny Banny” he said and Tan hugged him back and Karamo shock his head at the other two and there silliness “my favourite class was modern studies of course I loved leaning all about politics” he said with a smile reading the French textbook that was now sitting discarded in front of him “mine was Music I loved it I mean it probably had something to do with Kathy and how much I loved her” JVN said as he took his place back on the couch having climbed off of Bobby’s lap “why dose that not surprise any of us” Bobby said the boys all knowing about Johnny’s school life from the episode they did there making over the music teacher “speaking of loving the teacher Ant do you want to get back to the lesson I want to learn some more” Jonathan asked making puppy dog eyes at Antoni and Karamo agreed “yeah its real fun Ant and you are a great teacher” Bobby said backing up the other’s claim “well you boys have fun with that I am heading back to the apartment to talk to my husband he had his renewal today and I want to check with him Tan said with a smile gently lifting Antoni off his lap and back onto the couch before hugging his boys and saying good night to his brothers and Johnathan “anyway where were we” Antoni asked “something about Queer Eye” Johnathan said with a smile feeling proud of himself.


End file.
